


Eric Matthews/Jack Hunter ship manifesto

by Kaitashi



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitashi/pseuds/Kaitashi
Summary: covering the relationship between Eric and Jack from season 5-7 of Boy Meets World
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Eric Matthews/Jack Hunter ship manifesto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrymelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/gifts).



> someone, please tell me how to bold words

Jack Hunter - “Because ... he's my friend. Because I like him. And no matter what crazy things he says or does, I still like him. God help me I still like him.” 

Jack Hunter is the character that, although he often wants nothing to do with whatever Eric has planned for the both of them, often ends up getting wrapped up in his antics (“We’ve been down this road before! Something amazing happens to me, you try to resist, and I pull you down anyway.”) S7:E18 How Cory and Topanga Got Their Groove Back

Due to Jack being introduced in season 5 there wasn’t much room for continuity errors in his and Eric’s relationship. (There probably are some but that’s not what we’re focusing on) Their dynamic is, simply put, The Himbo™ and the Friend Who Stops Said Himbo From Hurting Himself™. (a dynamic I’m personally a sucker for. if anyone here has watched ‘Haikyuu!!’ another representation of this is Akaashi and Bokuto) 

Eric Matthews - “Jack has made it perfectly clear that I’m just his roommate, I don’t know why I’m letting this bug me.”

Oh Eric Matthews, our sweet adorable himbo friend. 

him·bo | \ ˈhim-(ˌ)bō \  
plural himbos  
Definition of himbo  
: an attractive but vacuous man  
As we all know Eric had a bit of a character shift, going from the cool older brother to the comedic relief. (both of which I thoroughly enjoy watching) And of course, we all remember that one episode, namely S7:E19 Brotherly Shove where I was confused the whole time as to when Eric regrew his adult side. (Shawn: “He seemed well-rested” Jack: “You’re right he does seem well-rested.”)  
In the first episode of season five “Brothers”, the first we see of Jack is when Cory is with Topanga at chubbies looking for a roommate for Eric who has moved back into his room after he didn’t fill out the dorm papers. (Topanga: You need some college guy to walk down those stairs, announce that he’s new in town and that he needs roommates.” Cory: “If you love me you, could make that happen.” Enter Jack Hunter, Stage left everyone) 

Cory immediately jumps on Jack about having the perfect roommate for him, pulling out a picture of Eric that he has in his wallet (Topanga did get on his case about that one) to which Jack says “Nice-looking guy. Easy on the eyes. Could be some competition for the ladies. Nah.” Whether the ‘Nah’ meant ‘Nah, I’ll snatch him up first’ or ‘Nah, I could beat him’ is totally up for debate (But I have an inkling that if you’re reading this then I know which side you’re on)

When Eric and Jack meet up for the first time they ask each other if they smoke and like pets (Normal 90’s things??) and then we see the famous scene of “Favourite color on 3.” “Go” “1..2..3... Blue!” Immediately afterward Eric states that he doesn’t like him to which Cory is appalled and rightfully so! Cory complains, saying the following “You and Jack are so perfect for each other; you should be married!” and Eric responds “I’m not ready.” Not stating anything against the fact that Jack is a man ;)) 

Later in the episode Alan officially kicks Eric out of the house, giving him no other option than to move in with Jack. The next scene we get is of the moving process in which we get another part of the thrilling saga Eric and Jack: Soulmates But They Refuse to Accept It (“Favourite movie on 3, 1..2..3.. Godfather!.. Part II!”) 

In S5:E3 It’s Not You, It’s Me, (nefarious for being a legendary Shawn/Cory episode) We see Jack and Eric freaking out (as all college freshmen should) over their first paper of the term. Jack shows eric his paper based on his summer in China unearthing dinosaur fossils, (faux, smh jack.) to which Eric says “You got pictures?” “No” “Then you got nothing”

Jack admits that he didn’t even go, his ten-year-old sister went, (of course) after Eric’s meltdown over the horrors of college nuances. In the frenzy of emotions Eric does indeed hug Jack “Ok, It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m going to get us through this, alright, my friend? This is where Eric Matthews shines.” to which Jack suggests they stay up all night and Eric suggests they make friends with the dean (don’t do it) 

Thus starts the many stupid adventures of Eric and Jack, all of them starting with Eric suggest something stupid and Jack goes along with it possibly because he’s whipped. Three episodes into season five and they do have the following exchange “Jack: “Please, man, I--I just want to go to college, I just wanna do the work-” “Hey, I like you too much to let you do that.” “Oh, thanks, man, I like you too.” 

In the same episode, They make it official. Jack meets the Feeny. That’s gotta stand for something right? Yeah. 

Not even a minute into the next episode Eric walks in a dress, a good precursor for what’s later to come in season 7. When Jack sees Eric he wants to believe that Eric was wearing the get-up to get out of a traffic ticket (Odd, have you done that before Jack?) This is the part in which Eric learns about genderfluidity. 

Less than 10 minutes into the episode Jack is the one walking in a dress. Eric has a more flustered reaction, classic mouth hanging open type deal, you know how it is. (rewatching this I’m thinking that this is the very first look we actually get of Matthew Lawrence’s incredible arms. Also, why is no one talking about how Jack’s actor’s name is Matthew Lawrence? What type of coincidence is that. Makes me think that he was probably invented in a factory where all the good-looking men from 90’s shows are made and they couldn’t think of names so they used the last names of the two most prevalent characters in their show. It’s also 1 AM as of me writing this.)

All this to say we really get a good look at how easy and fast Jack and Eric become friends, obviously, there are off-screen moments between the two that we don’t get the pleasure of seeing but overall we can see how close the two of them are. Eric, being the himbo he is was most definitely the one to take initiative with the friendship, but Jack even goes so far as to call Ted Lange and Bernie Kopell from Love Boat when Eric wants to on make his own frat. He claims he does it because “I wanna live! I wanna stay in school!” but we know otherwise now don’t we (Again, whipped I say!)

In Episode 5 of season five, Eric first uses the nickname ‘Jackie’ for Jack and I promptly fall apart. The next time he says it I think is in the episode “Chasing Angela” and yes t does get cuter every time. Eric is inviting Jack to go to the club with him and Jack says “You should just go without me, I’m not real good in the clubs” and like the sweet idiot Eric is he reassures him, not a minute later he then says ‘I’m just uncomfortable picking up girls b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶o̶s̶e̶x̶u̶a̶l̶” Following that we then get Eric ‘loving Jack with his eyes’ and Jack states “Please don’t.” Here, everyone. Is what we like to call the first stage of grief. Denial. 

Jack calls Eric out, saying that “If all the ladies love it how come you don’t have a girlfriend?” Eric responds ‘I don’t know.” and I say lies and propaganda. Minutes after this we meet the literal and metaphorical witch, Millie. On their way to the club Millie calls Jack cute, Jack gets excited and Eric ends up going to the club alone (It was actually a Starbucks). He says “Are you kidding me?” while the elevator is closing. I know Eric, you just wanted to throw it back on Jack, we know, love. 

Mille starts giving Eric weird vibes (As she should, she Sabrina but not.) And when she comes over to give Jack breakfast that she apparently made for him they immediately start getting petty with one another (Millie: “What’s he doing here?” Eric: “Uh, gee, I don’t know Mill, I live here.”) One thing with this show is they don’t do a good job at hiding the homoerotic subtext. It’s a common theme that whenever there are two best friends (yes the only reference I have is Shawn and Cory but that doesn’t matter) and a girl, someone gets real possessive real fast. 

Eric then says “Don’t you see what she’s doing to you, Jack? Huggin’ you holdin’ you kissin’ you! I̶t̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶!̶ It’s just wrong!”

Later in the episode when Eric voices his concerns to Jack “Look, sweetie, I’m just trying to look out for you, Alright? I’m trying to make sure you’re not gonna get hurt. I’m just trying to be your friend.” Jack lashes out at him, saying that if his idea of being a friend is to stop him from having a girlfriend then maybe they should stick to being roommates. The first real fight in Jeric town and naturally it’s over a girl

Things don’t get better when the deceitful little creature Jack is currently calling his girlfriend slaps Eric when she almost gets busted for talking to satan. Jack once again brings to the table that Eric is just his roommate and of course, eric goes to The Feeny “I had a fight with Jack about his girlfriend. Same old story. Sure you heard it a thousand times. She’s a witch, she talks to the devil, and apparently, I’m standing between her and the doorway to Hell.”

He says to The Feeny that girls shouldn’t come between friends, then he backtracks and says that Jacks been saying that he’s just a roommate and him saying that does bother him. Feeny says that if they were only roommates then he wouldn’t be going through the trouble of talking to him and that he needs to figure out a way to make Jack hear him. Eric says that Feeny “Didn’t even break a sweat on this one” but if you knew Eric I’m sure you started sweating thinking about what he was possibly about to do.  
Right when Millie is about to sacrifice Jack and Shawn for satans tail or something, Eric shows up and conveniently saves the day. Somehow. After all, is said and all is done Eric invites Jack to come along to find another Halloween party. Confused Jack questions this to which Eric says “Of course, man, you’re my friend.” Jack responds, “Hmm, well I know that now. I’m a pretty lucky guy, man” meanwhile Shawn is still tied up but that’s irrelevant. 

The episode “No Guts, No Cory” features everyone in the WWII Era, in which Eric can’t go to war because of his ‘flat feet’ (Jack: “Eric, I just heard about the mental thing.” Eric: “You mean my flat feet?” “Yeah, that’s it. The flat feet”) When Eric is saying goodbye to Jack he hands him a picture of himself to remember him by. Jack insists people will talk (People already were talking sweetie) and this becomes a recurring joke in the episode. (Shawn: “Any of you other lugs got a hard-luck story of a loved one left behind?” cue everyone to look at Jack and his picture of eric in his ‘foxhole’ thing.) I really have nothing much else for this episode other than the fact that Jack is still on stage one of grief (Eric: “Hug, soldier?” Jack: “No.”)

In “I Love You, Donna Karan” we get to see Eric in an adorable yellow sweater that I want to buy for myself, also, freaking out over college tests. Jack is trying to help Eric out, he asks “Alright, here’s an easy one: The Louisiana Purchase?” and Eric promptly yells “I don’t know! Stop hounding me!” In Eric’s distress, he somehow manages to conjure his own Feeny in the 20 seconds Jack was away.  
Then. y’know Feeny and Eric have some weird conversations that I don’t wanna talk about and boom episode ends with Eric quoting Edward Allan Poe to help Jack with his calculus.

In “Chasing Angela” Eric suggests the idea that they host Thanksgiving in their apartment, to which, Jack expresses concern. “Eric, It’s us. We could ruin Thanksgiving for a lot of people.” They make really interesting pumpkin pie (with bones!) and then we finally get Jack meeting Eric’s dad. If meeting the Feeny didn’t make it official this does. 

Alan walks in and immediately makes Jack break out into a cold sweat when he says that Thanksgiving is the most important day to him. And jack of course wants to impress his b̶o̶y̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶'̶s̶ best friends parents. Alan tells Jack a story about his grandpa and about how he died in his sleep 30 years prior, (And Eric somehow has met this person before even though we just heard that he died before he was even born) and Eric hastily tells Jack to make better pies. They don’t even need to though because Alan is a smart enough human not to trust his son and his college roommate with thanksgiving dinner. (poor Jack)

Possibly my all-time favorite episode in the whole series “Last Tango in Philly” simply for the last two minutes of the episode where all the main men of the show make a dance number to hot stuff and Alan and Feeny have clearly done this before. Jack and Eric are getting there and... Well, Cory and Shawn are only 17 so what can you expect? (Insert heathers reference) 

In the Christmas episode of the season ”A Very Topanga Christmas” we learn about Eric’s Christmas tradition of running down the hallway naked (something I’m sure Jack would love to see) We don’t get much of Jack and Eric this episode because as the title suggests its a very Topanga Christmas which by association means its a very Matthews Christmas. We do however get an odd vision of Jack and Topanga being together, that, I don’t wanna talk about. 

The next few episodes mainly focus on the Matthews brothers and the Hunter brothers being by themselves and we hardly get any Eric and Jack. (Jack does the thing where he pokes the giant water bubble in his ceiling. Why? I don’t know. And Eric and Cory argue over which one of them Alan likes better, they jump out of a plane, everything gets solved.) 

In the episode titled “The Eskimo” we go back to our regular weekly Eric and Jack, this one is the one where they’re both fed up with themselves and the ladies they seem to be asking out on dates and they make an agreement to stop picking up random girls and actually, y’know, have standards. They do end up finding two girls who are their ‘soulmates’ but lo and behold, the girl jack is supposed to be going out with acts exactly like Eric, and the girl Eric is supposed to be going out with acts exactly like Jack, not a coincidence, very much so not a coincidence. What are the chances that they found two people that practically mirror each other? This was them subconsciously confessing their love, me thinks. Or I’m off my rocker, either or.

In the episode “First Girlfriend’s Club” we get another look at Sub!Eric, I seriously don’t know how anyone can think this guy is anything but a masochist, this was proven by Eric himself in a season 7 episode. 

“And Then There Was Shawn” is the episode we all remember where our little group gets detention with some guy named Kenny, Jack and eric show up and things immediately get better. Shawn thinks he’s got the whole situation down, they’re locked in the school with blood on the walls? Easy, Feeny is obviously behind all this. Cue someone (it’s Ghost Shawn) turning off all the lights and when they come back on Eric has jumped into Jack’s arms (as he should). 

Overall the last few episodes of the season have had little to nothing to note, but of course, there is the moment in “Honesty Night” where Eric is going on about.. Pot roast. Jack goes “You don’t know what it’s like to live here, man. You don’t.” Cory responds “Then why do you stay?” Jack answers “Because ... he's my friend. Because I like him. And no matter what crazy things he says or does, I still like him. God help me I still like him.”


End file.
